Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(9.60\times 10^{0})\times (5.00\times 10^{-5})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (9.60\times 5.00) \times (10^{0}\times 10^{-5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 48.0 \times 10^{0\,+\,-5}$ $= 48.0 \times 10^{-5}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $48.0$ is the same as $4.800 \times 10$ $ = {4.800 \times 10} \times 10^{-5} $ $= 4.800\times 10^{-4}$